Maybe There Will Be
by No such thing as impossible
Summary: Sam and Dean are drawn to a house chocked full of sulfur. But what they find there is astonishing; a huge secret, a blue box, and a girl they think is possessed. But what is really going on here when Stella, a typical 15 year old, seems to be hiding something from the brothers? She has an alliance with The Doctor. Suck at summaries, hope the story makes up for it! NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Supernatural. I only own Stella. And a few other things.**

**Authors note: Guys, this was a random idea that popped up into my head. I will try to keep up, and yes, the story will get better. Please review! Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: More like a prologue **

I ran down the sidewalk and towards my one story house. I had just gotten back from a rather long run, compared to what I usually do. I was exhausted, and couldn't wait to catch a shower. I arrived at the front door, unlocked it and went inside. "Dad?" I called. "I'm home!" I heard a noncommittal grunt that acknowledged my presence. I sighed. _ I really wished he would care. _I ran to my room and grabbed a change of clothes and ran inside the bathroom.

When I closed the door behind me, I started to strip down so I could get in the shower. When I took off my shirt, I stared at my shoulder in the mirror. It was purple and green, the colors so mottled that they were barely distinguishable from one another. I turned around, and with a shocking realization, I noticed that the bruise stretched down from my shoulder blade and spiraled inwards on the small of my back. "The hell?" I decided to just get in the shower. I turned it on, and continued to take off all of my clothes until I was completely naked. I stepped in, letting the blissfully hot water soak my fiery, red hair. The hot water hit my skin hard, as the massage setting was on. I went through my daily shower routine; shampoo, conditioner, shower gel. I got out and quickly toweled my self dry and slipped into my grey track sweatpants and a blue tank top.

I heard a loud thunk from downstairs. I quickly cleaned up the bathroom and ran downstairs, my wet hair slapping against my back and soaking the back of my tank. _Great. _"Dad?" I called out again. I heard the sound of guns being loaded, and hesitantly, turned around to face my attackers. I bit my tongue when I saw the sight before me. My dad was lying on the ground, probably dead, and two men were pointing their guns at me. I sighed. "Again?" They looked funnily at me, like they were surprised that a typical 15 year old wasn't freaking out at the sight of two strangers with guns. But, then again, I wasn't ordinary.

"Again?" the tall one asked.

"This keeps happening to my family. I really don't appreciate it." I replied slyly.

The short one (THE CUTE ONE ohmyrowling) cocked his gun higher on his shoulder. "We got high levels of sulfur here. How many demons have been here?"

I rolled my eyes. "All entrances are salted. Why would you want to know?"

"They can't be salted. There is sulfur everywhere!" The tall one was confused. It was so cute! If only he knew. He had that lost puppy look, just like…

"Listen, kid. I don't know, I don't want to know, why you are lying to us about the sulfur. But you need to suck it up, cause this is seriously fucked up stuff kid. I don't want you getting hurt. But if you don't help us here, damn, you ain't gonna be happy." The short one was getting pissed. I heard a whooshing noise behind me. "What the..?" I dashed out of the way and around the suddenly appearing box and ran inside it.

"Stell?"

"Doctor!" We ran towards each other and hugged fiercely.

"What's wrong? You seem to be in a rush."

I straightened his bow tie. "No time."

"Need an escape."

"Yep."

"One thing first. Why?"

"They're after me. Again. The sulfur, the bruises, it's all back. " I shivered a little. "I'm going to die again."

We shared what would possibly be our last glance. I shut the doors, and we were off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And remember, review, review, review! Everything will get longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!** **Means so much to me that you guys have read this so I will work extra hard to make these chapters longer and even more interesting. So yeah! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: (monotone voice) I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural. I only own my OC's, Stella and a secret character that will possibly come into play soon. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Explanations**

_~Dean's POV~_

"Sam! After them!" I cursed and pulled Sam behind me before following the girl into the blue box. When we burst through the doors, the box started to disappear with a whooshing noise. AND it was bigger on the inside. Seriously, what was up with these guys? "What the hell?"

"Stell! Back room, NOW!" The bow-tie man yelled urgently. Stell ran around the console and into a corridor, where she then turned left. "Guns down, hands on your head. And I want some explanations!"

"Haha, no." I would definitely NOT follow this madman's rules. My gun, everybody else shuts their cakeholes. "My gun. Give us the girl."

"Why? She should be of no interest to you. So go away, and leave us alone."

"High levels of sulfur emitting from her house. We suspect possession. Demonic possession. Her father was dead by the time we got there. Do you want to be killed by a demon?" Sam spoke up.

"She isn't a demon. Demons can't get in here, and I would notice if there was more than the usual amount of sulfur. Her father is a sulfur trafficker." Bow tie man wasn't pleased with our insistence for answers.

" But wouldn't she get poisoned?" I questioned the truth of this. It wasn't very plausible, but I decided to go with it...for now. I wasn't the most trusting person in the world.

"That's why she's with me. Everytime she gets poisoned, she calls, and I come get her. But this time, I think it's different. I...I'm not sure I can help her this time." He looked at us, pleading for us to understand.

"I want proof. Because there where there is sulfur, demons aren't far behind." I was irritated with this bastard. _Just give me some answers! _

He walked over to the main console and started fiddling with buttons, knobs, levers and the like. "I can't give you proof. There are things you just have to believe, sometimes." He paused, and let out a sigh. "I couldn't believe in her at first. She was too good to be true. I...I was intrigued, when I found her on the streets of New York. She was dying." He looked down at the knobs while speaking and turned one. "She was so close to death, when I took her in, that I think she might have passed into the Void, which is why it was so hard to bring her back to the world of the living. I didn't believe in the Void until then. I didn't believe in hope, or life, or death. I thought it was all just a complicated mess too wound up to unravel." He shook his head. "But I wouldn't let that stop me. No one deserves to die. Not even her. Not even after her criminal history, could I let her die. And she changed. She wasn't the girl she was before. Traces remained, but not the whole thing."

I couldn't manage to summon an ounce of sympathy for him. "Cut it out. Give us the girl, or we shoot the ship."

He sighed. "Do you really think I'd fall for that?" He started to rush around the console, pressing buttons and eventually pulling a lever. The whole box started to shake, and we were thrown to the ground. He stayed up however and continued to navigate, or what you could call navigating, the ship. All of a sudden, sparks started to fly and he was thrown off of the railing and fell.

_BANG_

_BASH_

_CLANG_

_BOOM_

* * *

_~Stella's POV~_

I rushed outside into the main control room to see major chaos. The engines were flaring, threatening to shut off and leave us stranded, and the odds of being stranded next to a cold star were not exactly comfortable to know. Dean and Sam were on the ground, not surprising, and were struggling to get back up. The Doctor, well, shouts could be heard from underneath the console, so I figured out pretty quickly what he was doing. I sighed, and tried not to crack up at the situation before me. I had to get back on track, make sure the Doctor doesn't kill myself, and do my sworn job at the same time. I ran rapidly around the console, being careful to not touch the buttons until I found the blue stabilizers, and slammed my hand on them. Everything went quiet, except for a loud thunk from downstairs. "Doctor?" I leaned over the railing. "You alright?"

"It's all good!" I sighed in relief. It was so good to hear his voice again. I missed that voice. It used to follow me everywhere, and never left my side. It was my cane, to say, when I was crippled.

"Need help?" I couldn't wait to get back to business.

"Nope, coming up soon. Make sure our trigger-happy boys up there don't hurt Sexy, okay?" I laughed a little to myself. He always liked to call the TARDIS Sexy, claiming that she once was put into a human body, named Idris. But she insisted on Sexy, and it kinda stuck.

"Gotcha. Don't kill yourself, okay?" I walked around the console to face the two boys. "Hello, boys. Been a while, don'tcha think?"

Dean, was that his name? He stared in awe at my battle wear. It consisted of a black, one sleeve shirt with a thumbhole on the left sleeve. I had black army pants on, along with matching boots that weren't bulky in the least. My eagle necklace hung off of my neck on a black cord, and at my waist my brown leather belt held my knives, guns, and a pouch of salt. It was surprisingly sleek on me.

"Looking good, sweetie." Dean spoke up. I smiled a bit, not used to the compliments.

"It was Dean, right? And thanks." I replied to the sleek comment.

"Yep. Dean Winchester. You?"

"Stella Veil. Who's your friend?"

"Oh my brother? This is Sam. So, what's up with this place? And, you, uhh... got anywhere I can shower?"

"Nice name. Let me go check with the Doctor, I'm sure he'll let you use one of the bathrooms." I walked over to the staircase just as the Doctor came up. "Doctor, can Dean and Sam go use the showers in the back?"

He waved me off. "Yes, yes, alright." I nodded at them and they scampered off. Once we knew we were alone, I grabbed the Doctor in a tight hug. "My Stell..."

I suddenly couldn't keep it in anymore. After 4 emotionless years, I started to cry. The past few events had worn down my spirits, and knowing I could die again at any moment...it was too much. "I'm poisoned again, and dad is dead."

"Shhh, Stella, it'll be alright, don't fret..." He continued to whisper somewhat encouraging phrases into my ear, while rubbing my back and letting me get it all out. "You aren't going to die, we'll find a cure..."

Somehow.

* * *

**For those of you that are confused, Stella has what I made up called Sulfur Poisoning, and I'm not even sure if it's real. But the story is starting to pick up.**

**Did you enjoy?**

**Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: SORRY SORRY SORRY for not updating earlier, hope you didn't mind. I'll try to update at least once a week. Thanks guys for all the reviews! I didn't know my writing was this good. If there are characters that you want to show up in this, please tell me! Oh and Cas will DEFINITELY be in this story. And so will Idris. YAY. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (while falling asleep) I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural no matter how hard I wish.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Searching For A Cure**

_~Stella's POV~_

The Doctor took my face in his hands. "Stell, I promise you, no way in all of hell will I let you die without a fight. We _will  
_find a cure. No doubt about that." And I believed him. I believed him. I trust this man with my life. And I knew he wouldn't let me die.

* * *

When I first met the Doctor, I was still an orphan, searching for my father. I knew my mother had been long dead, but I had no idea who my father really was. I had no idea what living with him would do to me. It would kill me. I already had an extreme allergy to sulfur, but how extreme nobody knew. When I had gotten a whiff of the stuff, during the demon attack a few years back, I had gotten really dizzy and had fallen against a wall and slumped to the ground. I had heard a voice, "Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" and found myself looking into the face of the Doctor. His face swam before me, making his hair seem to dance around his face. I had passed out after that, and woke up inside a room with light blue walls with a dresser and mirror across from the bed I woke up on. I inwardly groaned and sat up. I got a little dizzy again, so I waited before getting up. When the dizziness had passed, I stood up and shakily made my way to the mirror. I was a mess, so I cleaned myself up a little by brushing my hair. It does wonders for your image. I opened the drawers to the dresser, and surprise surprise, clothes! Ironically I chose what I now consider my battle wear, but with jeans. I opened the door to the hallway and found myself looking up through a glass ceiling and up at a console, around which the man I had encountered earlier was running around, fiddling with buttons and knobs. I slowly started up the staircase, finally reaching the top which by then, he had noticed me. He smiled and rubbed his hands around each other, seemingly glad to see I hadn't died. "You're..awake then? Alive and well?" I nodded.

"Somewhat. A bit dizzy, but nothing like what it was before. Where am I?"

"This is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. My time machine. Glad to know you're alright. I'm the Doctor."

A time machine? Now I was intrigued. "I'm Stella. A time machine, you say?"

"You want to come along?"

"Nothing could hold me back."

And our adventures started.

* * *

I flashed back to reality. I had managed to stop crying and piece myself back together when Dean walked into the room. I was sitting on the chair that the Doctor used to read in when I wasn't there. "Am I interrupting?" Dean said as he walked in.

"No, no it's fine." The Doctor waved him off. "Stell, could you take over the controls for a minute? I have to go to the library."

I smiled. "Just don't fall into the swimming pool. I got it." I walked up and took his place. "Where do you want me to send us?"

"Somewhere...amazing." He called over his shoulder. I smiled. _Just like his usual self. _

"So, where are we going?" Dean asked.

"Like the Doctor said, somewhere amazing. We'll be there soon." I started the sequence for travel; not forgetting the blue stabilizers. "Hang on!" And for once, he did.

The TARDIS seemed to be ignoring the stabilizers. "Damn, I have to tell him to fix those." I muttered under my breath as we tried to keep our balance and landed with a hard thunk. "Well then. Lets go see where we are, hum?" I walked outside. "Oh." I walked back inside, and locked the door behind me. "No picklocks. Understood?"

I rushed back to the library. "Doctor?"

"Over here." his voice was dull, like it was after River would slap him. I followed his voice and found him sitting in his favorite armchair, a rather large book in his lap. "What's wrong Stell?"

"Doctor, we landed in Manhattan. The planet... nothing has changed. Its like the paradoxes never existed. No angels, no Amy, no Rory." I shook my head in confusion. "What happened to New York?"

"I...I don't... What? No no no no NO! That's not possible. That is not on the list of possible things. What were the original coordinates?" He jumped up.

"Akhaten, where else?" I shook my head in confusion.

"We should have ripped apart Earth! But something brought us here, and I'd like to know why. The paradoxes are so strong, nothing could ever, EVER, change the timelines there." He started pacing anxiously and muttered under his breath.

"B-but Doctor, what do we _do? _Like you said, there are paradoxes; strong ones. If I went in there... You know what would happen."

He grabbed my shoulders. "That's why we're getting away. While we still can. I promised you, I wouldn't let you die. And I intend to keep that promise. Now, let's get to the bottom of this, shall we? Come along, Stell." He let go and held out his hand, palm. I grinned and grabbed his hand. We ran back into the main control room to find Dean and Sam gaping at the controls.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

Dean glared at me. "Hell yes! These things are complicated. How do you get along with just one pilot?"

I corrected him. "Two, The Doctor and me. There are supposed to be eight pilots, but never mind that. It's paradox time!"

I received a simultaneous glare from the two brothers.

* * *

**BAM! Here comes the Ponds. Hope you liked the new addition! Once again, sorry for not updating earlier, I have a math final coming up that I need to study for. So bye, and REVIEW!  
**


End file.
